Bruised Deeper Than Skin
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Blaine goes and visits Kurt in new york. He has secrets that go along with him too. Will he be able to keep those secrets for long though? Will Kurt be able to help him heal? What kind of adventures will they go through during new york? And will klaine ever get back together? AU!Season 5
1. Prologue

**This story is based of a Roleplay between me and my friend hallescomet97. So I give credit to her because she wrote this too. We really hope you like this story. Please review. **

**Title: Bruised deeper than Skin**

**Authors: MarchingbandGleek XD and hallescomet97 **

**AN: This is AU season 5 so there a few things different here. Also Brittany doesn't go to MIT in this. There are also OC's in here too. I'm playing Blaine and Halles is playing Kurt. **

It had been a few months since Kurt and Blaine had broken up, and Blaine needed to see Kurt. He just felt alone and hurt and he needed Kurt so bad. So he got the next plane ticket to New York, and left immediatley. It was snowing in new york so he made sure to dress appropriatley. He made it two new york in less then three hours. And got to Kurt and Rachel's apartment complex. He went through the hallways and found Kurt's apartment. Meanwhile.

Kurt sat alone in the apartment. The snow fell hard outside his window. Blaine was outside Kurt's door. He decided to visit. He knocked shakily on Kurt's door. Kurt jumped. Who the hell would be insane enough to go out in a storm like that? He went to the door and called through "Who is it?"

"Guess who?" Blaine said slightly smiling, shivering.

Kurt gasped and whipped the door open "Blaine! Oh my god! Get in here. What are you doing here?! It's a blizzard out there. You must be freezing!"

"I decided to come visit you. I didn't think it'd be snowing this bad." Blaine said, He was wearing a somewhat thick winter coat with a hat and a pair of not so thick gloves and a scarf.

Kurt pulled him inside "Just get in here! Oh god! You're soaking wet and frozen! Are you trying to catch hypothermia? Dear Gaga, you're shivering like a spooked Chihuahua."

"K-kurt, I'm f-fine seriously." Blaine had started stuttering.

Kurt ignored him. He pulled him inside and shut the door. "Go into the bathroom and get out of those clothes. I'll go get you something warm and dry to put on."

"A-alright." Blaine said, and went to do what he was told to do.

Kurt ran to his room and grabbed some of Blaine's clothes that he kept stashed there. He took it to the bathroom and knocked. "You ok in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine answered, still stuttering.

Kurt sighed "Put that naked body of yours in a warm shower before you literally freeze your ass off. Do...do you need any help?"

Blaine noticed, he was shaking and he never did shake that much. "Y-yes." He said.

Kurt opened the door. His heart sank at the sight of Blaine shivering "Oh honey. come on. Lets get you warmed up." He wrapped the shaking boy in his arms and led him to the shower. Blaine carefully got in the shower went they got there.

Kurt gently turned on the water "Tell me if it's too hot or cold." Blaine told him when it was just right.

Kurt smiled "good." He ran his hands over Blaine's body to warm him up. Blaine smiled a little. Kurt tried not to have any innapropriate thoughts. Blaine held in his moan till it went away.

Kurt thought he knew Blaine's body...but then a few scars and marks caught his eye. "Um...Blaine? What are these?"

"There nothing Kurt, don't worry about them." Blaine said. Kurt ran his fingers across the marks " How have I never seen these before?"

Blaine got quiet.

"B? Baby, are you ok?" Kurt asked softly "We dont have to talk about it if you don't want. I was just surprised, ok?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, okay." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and squeezed his hand. "Understood. Come on. the water is starting to get cold. Lets get you out and dried off before you freeze again. Then you can get dressed in the dry clothes I brought you and we can cuddle and watch movies."

"Okay I'd like that." Blaine smiled.

Kurt turned off the water and helped Blaine out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around the curly haired boy. Blaine got help out of the shower and Kurt left him alone so he could get dressed. How could he have let Kurt see those? He knew Kurt was probably gonna make him talk about how he got those. But he let that thought slip away from his mind as he dressed into warm clothes. He hoped this would be a good visit. But what he didn't know was later on that was probably gonna change.

**This is just gonna be the prologue so what do you guys think happened to Blaine? Well if you stay tooned than you could possibly find out ;) . Please review :) Thanks for reading. First chapter shall be up soon. I know this was short but next chapter will be long. **

**~ Scout. **


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is based of a Roleplay between me and my friend hallescomet97. So I give credit to her because she wrote this too. We really hope you like this story. Please review. **

**Title: Bruised deeper than Skin**

**Authors: MarchingbandGleek XD and hallescomet97 **

**AN: This is AU season 5 so there a few things different here. Also Brittany doesn't go to MIT in this. There are also OC's in here too. I'm playing Blaine and Halles is playing Kurt. **

_Kurt's thoughts _**Blaine's thoughts**

**Chapter 1 **

_I began to worry about Blaine when I saw the bruises. How did he get those? It got me very concerned. I just hoped Blaine would trust me, so he could tell me. I wanted to help him. I just hope the reason behind those bruises aren't so bad. _

Kurt was in the kitchen making hot cocoa while Blaine picked out a movie for them to watch. Blaine picked out hairspray and put it in.

Kurt can in with hot cocoa and popcorn. He smiled "Still have good taste I see." He said talking about the movie. Blaine smiled slightly at that. Kurt put his stuff on the coffee table and flopped down on the coach.

"Ready to watch the movie?" Blaine asked, he sat on the couch. Kurt smiled.

"Definitley." Kurt answered happily. The two cuddled on the couch and watched the movie, until Blaine had fallen asleep. 

**Glee**

The next morning Blaine was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Kurt reached over to feel his forehead, checking to see if he'd gotten sick that night in the blizzard. Blaine could feel someone's hand on his forehead but it didn't bother him. Kurt felt nothing weird at the moment. He'd check again later. Blaine slowly began to wake up a little.

Kurt smiled at him. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Mornin." Blaine said tiredly.

Kurt ruffled his hair fondly "How you feelin?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Blaine answered.

Kurt played with his curls "You sure? You were a frozen shivering mess last night."

"I feel fine now, Kurt." Blaine said honestly.

Kurt nodded "Good to hear. Now, I have to go check to see if NYADA closed for snow again. Whether it did or not, I then need to check with Isabelle if i need to come to work today."

"Alright." Blaine said. As Blaine waited patiently in the living room, Kurt got up and made a few calls. NYADA was closed till the snow was cleared. Isabelle told him to stay home and relax. He'd earned it. Kurt felt great hearing that.

When Kurt went back to the living room, he found Blaine curled up on the couch. Kurt frowned "You sure you're ok baby?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm just a little tired." Blaine said. He had some bags under his eyes, that Kurt probably hadn't noticed.

Kurt awed softly "Why dont you try to go back to sleep? You look like you need it."

"Will you sing to me please?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled softly

"Sure. any particular song?" He asked. Blaine shook his head no.

Kurt nodded "Ok then. I think I've got one." he took a breath and started singing

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays

I'll send them howling

I don't care, I got ways

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around...

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true

I don't need to,

I would never hide a thing from you,

Like some...

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around..."

Blaine had fallen asleep during the song. Kurt smiled at him and tucked him in.

**Glee**

***Dream sequence* Blaine's POV**

I felt hands touching me... all over me. It was pitch dark but I could see a fiqure of a boy I knew on top of me. It wasn't Kurt. But, I knew that It was someone I knew... someone that I hated terribly. The hands and the body of the figure wouldn't quit hurting me. I heard my self screaming out for help. For Kurt's name. But nobody came. And the pain never stopped. It kept going and going until...

***End of sequence* **

**General POV**

Blaine woke up from a nightmare. Kurt was there in a heart beat "blaine! baby whats wrong? are you ok?"

"I just had a nightmare that's all." Blaine told him once he calmed down.

Kurt nodded and carressed his cheek softly " wanna tell me about it?" Blaine shook his head no.

Kurt sighed "ok. Is there anything else you want or need?"

"No thank you." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded "wanna go back to sleep? or do something else?" He asked.

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged "Watch tv. watch a movie. attempt to cook" Kurt suggested.

"How about attempt to cook?" Blaine said. Kurt smiled and took his hand. Leading him to the kitchen. Blaine smiled slightly, and followed him. "What you wanna make?" Kurt asked when they got there.

"Can we bake cookies?" Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled "I like that idea."

Kurt went to the fridge to get some of the ingriedients. As they made the cookie mix they ended up having a flour fight. After in hour of baking cookies. The kitchen was a mess...and so were the boys. The oven dinged, the cookies were ready to be taken out. Kurt chuckled and went to take them out.

Blaine smiled and cheered, "Yay cookies!" Blaine hadn't had cookies in a while. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's adorableness.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled, "You're just so...cute!" The comment made Blaine blushed a little.

Kurt chuckled and pulled out the cookies. "They smell so good!" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled "Careful, they're still hot."

"Okay." Blaine said. Kurt scooped th cookies onto the cooling rack. Blaine was a we bit excited. He was even jumping a little.

Kurt rolled his eyes "oh god! You're like a freaking puppy!"

Blaine smiled a little "Woof." and giggled. Kurt giggled as well.

Kurt sighed "Wanna talk while they cool?"

"Sure." Blaine said. "About what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged "Whatever you want?"

"There's a new girl in glee." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded along "Really? She got a name?" He asked.

"Her name is Caterina, everyone calls her Cat. She's innocent, like really innocent. She's like a little kid at times." Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"But she's so adorable. And she has this cute little laugh. But her singing voice is sooo amazing!" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled "Sounds like brittany junior alright."

"Oh definitely. You should come down to Lima sometime and meet her." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded "Next time i get vacation, I will"

"Okay, sounds good." Blaine smiled.

Rachel sent Kurt a text.

Hey I'm staying the night at my friends apartment because of the roads. Won't be back till tomorrow. - R

Kurt texted Rachel back

sounds good. Blaine's here. see you then-K

Kurt looked up at blaine and smiled "Rach at a friends house. Santanna is back in Lima. We have the place to ourselves"

Tell him I said hi! - R

"Sounds good." Blaine smiled. "Hey do you think the cookies are cool enough?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled "You can try one if youre brave enough to risk burning your mouth. Btw, Rach says hi."

"I think I'm good." Blaine said suddenly not wanting to risk burning his mouth. "Tell her I said Hi back." Blaine added. "So what to do now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled and texted Blaine's greeting to Rachel. "Now we wait longer for them to be cool for sure. We can talk more, or maybe watch a movie"

"What do you wanna talk about now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed " Honestly? Something you dont wanna talk about."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt bit his lip "Well...for one thing...what were those marks I saw last night?'

**Okay just gonna leave you guys on a cliffhanger.. Do you think Blaine is gonna say anything about the marks that were on him? What do you think? Another update will be made soon :D Hoped you like this though. Also the song that was in here. I do not own it. And Unfortunely I do not know who owns it cause halles was the one that put that up and she didn't remember who sung it at the time. So yeah.**

**~Scout**


	3. Chapter 2

**This story is based of a Roleplay between me and my friend hallescomet97. So I give credit to her because she wrote this too. We really hope you like this story. Please review. **

**Title: Bruised deeper than Skin**

**Authors: MarchingbandGleek XD and hallescomet97 **

**AN: This is AU season 5 so there a few things different here. Also Brittany doesn't go to MIT in this. There are also OC's in here too. I'm playing Blaine and Halles is playing Kurt. **

**Warnings: Mentions of Abuse and Rape. If you are sensitive to these topics. Then I would advise you not to read. **

**Also this is gonna be a LONG chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

**From last chapter: **_"What do you wanna talk about now?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed " Honestly? Something you dont wanna talk about." "What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused. Kurt bit his lip "Well...for one thing...what were those marks I saw last night?'_

Blaine frowned. "I still don't wanna talk about it." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded "Maybe later. What about the nightmare?"

"I was getting hurt a lot in the dream, I didn't know who it was though." Blaine did know who, he just didn't want say who.

Kurt sighed and stroked the side of Blaine's face "Baby, I know you're lying. You can tell me, Blaine. What's wrong?"

"I c-can't tell you. I'll g-get in t-trouble, I promised I w-wouldn't t-tell." Blaine said stuttering, looking really scared.

Kurt was startled slightly by this. He reached out and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Blaine, baby, who made you promise? Tell me what?"

Blaine decided to just tell him about his abusive father first. "M-my d-dad. H-he's been physically abusing me."

Kurt gasped and held him tighter "Oh baby. it's ok. You won't go back to him, I promise"

"I have to g-go back to l-lima soon though." Blaine said.

"I..I can arange something with my dad." Kurt would do anything to keep Blaine away from his father.

"O-okay..." Blaine said. Kurt held and rocked him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Blaine cried.

Kurt hushed him softly "It's ok baby. You were scared." Blaine sniffled. Kurt held him and rubbed his back "It's ok Blaine. I'm here now."

"C-can we sit d-down please?" Blaine asked trying to hold in his tears.

Kurt nodded "Sure baby." They both went to the couch. Kurt cuddled Blaine into his side. Blaine cuddled with Kurt, for once he actually felt safe.

Kurt kissed his forehead "Need anything baby?"

"I need a shower later but nothing right now, thank you." Blaine was a little calm down.

Kurt nodded "ok baby."

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt kissed his forehead "Love you too Blaine" Blaine went back to cuddling Kurt while he (kurt) stroked his hair gently

Blaine had fallen asleep.

Kurt decided Blaine had slept on the coach enough. Gently, he scooped the boy up and carried him to his bed room. Softly, he placed Blaine on the bed and tucked him in. Blaine was asleep calmly the whole time.

Kurt pondered whether to call his father.

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number. This could not wait. He left the room.

Burt picked after two rings. "Hello?"

Kurt swallowed "Dad? I...its Kurt. We...theres a problem, and I need your help."

"What's the problem Kurt? Are you hurt? Do I need to come to new york?" Burt asked quickly.

Kurt let out a shuttering breath. He had to just say it "No Dad. I'm not hurt. But...Blaine is. He...his father is abusing him Dad. Badly. There are...marks...all over his body. And...and at first he wouldnt tell me Dad. Said he'd get in trouble. That he promised not to tell. When he finally did tell me...oh god Daddy! He was so BROKEN. I've never seen him like that. He was just...sobbing in my arms. I..I can't let him go back to that monster Dad. I just can't."

"Okay... when he comes back to Lima have him come back to my house. He can stay for as long as he can, I wouldn't let him back to that monster either. What kind of father just abuses his kid like that?!" Burt was furious with this, he may have not sounded like he was but he was. Poor kid, who would want to hurt Blaine. Blaine was good kid. He never had imagine Blaine was being abused. How could he have not seen the signs before? Burt felt so stupid.

Kurt sighed "thank you Daddy. I know what you mean. I knew blaine's dad was homophobic but...never thought it was to that level. I feel like i shouldve seen it. He was my boyfriend. I shouldve noticed his pain. But..at least we know now. He's safe now. But...I get the feeling theres more...something else hes not telling me."

"I should've known he was being abused Kurt. He came over one time for a sleep over Finn was having and that night he had a nightmare and I saw him in the kitchen. I saw a bruise on his arm and asked him about it. He gave me a scared look and said he fell. I should have known Kurt. But I didn't ask him any more about it." Burt explained.

Kurt sighed " Daddy, lets not play the blame game. The point is that it happened and that we can't let it happen again."

"Okay." Burt said. "I have to go though. Call me in the morning and let me know how things are going okay?" Burt told him.

Kurt nodded "Ok dad. Love you. bye."

"Love you too" Burt said and hung up. Blaine went up to Kurt. His eyes were red because of crying. "Can I take a shower now?" He asked quietly.

Kurt gasped and whipped around "Oh! Blaine! you startled me. I thought you were asleep. and sure you...wait...have you been crying more?"

"A little. Sorry for scaring you." Blaine said.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. "It's ok baby. Come on. You can go shower and then we can watch Moulin Rouge."

"Okay." Blaine said, wiping one of his eyes.

Kurt gently led him off to the bathroom. Blaine followed him.

They got to the bathroom "Need any help honeybear?"

"No, I don't, thank you though." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded "Ok. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Okay." Blaine said. Kurt left the room to give Blaine privacy of course.

Kurt, meanwhile, texted Rachel.

Houston, we have a problem-K

What's going on? - R

It's Blaine.-K

What happened?! Is he okay?! - R

It's his father. Blaine has been abused-K

Wait! His father has been abusing him?!- R

Ya. The homophobic assholes has left his mark...LITERALLY.-K

Oh crap. Well the roads are safe to go on so I'll be home in about in hour.- R. Suddenly there was thump coming from the bathroom.

Kurt jumped

Got it. GTG TTYL. Think Blaine just fell in the shower-K

Kurt ran to the bathroom door and knocked hard "Blaine?! Are you ok in there?!"

"Y-yeah. I just s-slipped." Blaine shouted to Kurt.

Kurt sighed "I'm coming in, ok?"

"No Kurt p-please d-don't." Blaine said but didn't say it loud enough.

Kurt burst in and froze at what he saw.

Blaine carefully sat up and when he saw Kurt he quickly covered himself.

Kurt gaped "Blaine...I...that..it wasnt just your father that hurt you, was it?"

"N-no." Blaine said with sad eyes.

Kurt went up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "It's ok Blainey-Bear. Tell me what happened and I will make it better."

"F-First can we get o-out of the shower?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded "Of course baby. Did you hurt yourself at all when you fell?"

"J-just m-my h-head but I'm f-fine." Blaine said.

Kurt was worried at the stuttering "Any possibility you concussed yourself?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt sighed "Is it possible you got a concussion hitting your head when you fell?"

"I-I don't know." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed "Ok. You get dressed. I'll wait outside. There's something I need to do, ok?'

"Okay." Blaine said.

Kurt left the room. First he texted Rachel

It's worse than I thought. It's not just his dad hurting him.-K

What's happened now? I'll be there in 10 minutes.- R

Fell in the shower. When I went in, saw injuries CLEARLY not from his father. Not sure who else hurt him. He's dressing right now.- K

Poor Blaine :( I'm coming in right now - R.

Rachel walked in the apartment. "I'm home." Rachel said.

Kurt ran to his roommate and hugged her "Oh thank god Rachel! I..I have no idea what I'm doing. No idea how to help my Blainey."

"What we need to do right now is talk to him and let him know that we're here for him. Kurt, Have you told him, you told me?" Rachel asked hugging Kurt back.

Kurt shook his head "No, and I'm afraid he'll take it badly. I called my dad to arrange for Blaine to stay with him when he gets back to Lima. He knew I'd do something like that. Telling you, however, was not neccessarily nessesssary "

"Oh boy. He might not take it that well." Rachel told Kurt. Blaine had came out of the bathroom, dressed.

Kurt shot Rachel a look clearly reading 'Don't let him know I told you' before running to Blaine's side. "Hey baby. Rachel's home."

"Hey Kurt, Hi Rachel." Blaine said slightly smiling at the brunette.

"Hey Blaine." Rachel smiled.

Kurt cleared his throat "So blaine..I bet the _cookies_ are cool by now.."

"You guys made cookies while I was gone?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, They're chocolate chip." Blaine told her.

"Well let's go in the kitchen and eat some." Rachel said.

Kurt nodded as the three of them went to the kitchen. They all gotten milk and cookies.

Kurt tested the waters "So Blainey..wanna talk now?"

Blaine stiffened a little, he forgot they we're going to talk. He didn't want Rachel finding out, but the thing is, he didn't know that Rachel knew.

Kurt squeezed his hand "You can trust Rachel. I swear."

Blaine looked at Rachel and Rachel nodded. He then started to talk about it with Kurt and Rachel. "I met this guy at the Lima Bean one day, We talked and he seemed really nice, At first it was just texts. He texted me asking if I wanted to come over. So I did go over there and we talked for awhile then he took me in his room and we sat on the bed. And that's when he started feeling up on my legs. And... I thought I could trust him Kurt, I really did." A couple tears fell from his eyes.

Kurt understood instantly "Eli..."

Blaine nodded. "Who's Eli?" Rachel asked.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug as he adressed Rachel " Eli is the guy Blaine supposedly cheated on me with. From what I'm hearing...he didn't cheat. He was sexually assaulted..maybe even..." he stopped short, unable to say the foul R word.

"Oh my goodness." Rachel didn't know what to say. Blaine was shaking. He knew what Kurt was going to say.

Kurt held him tightly "Ssshhh. It's alright baby. You're safe now. You big strong New York BOYFRIEND won't let any of them hurt you anymore."

He hoped the word boyfriend would snap Blaine back to reality and make him feel better. Until now, they had still been broken up. Now, all was forgiven, and Kurt just wanted to hold him big bushy haired boyfriend forever.

"W-we're back t-together?" Blaine asked.

Kurt kissed him softly "Of course we are honeybear. the whole reason we broke up is that I thought you cheated and that I couldn't trust you. Now I know the only Anderson I cant trust is your father and the only thing I want broken up is Eli."

Blaine had kissed back. "Kurt I'm s-scared." Blaine said.

"We're right here Blaine, you're not alone." Rachel told Blaine.

Kurt nodded, "Rachel's right. I called my dad while you were asleep and told him what your father did. As soon as you're back in Lima, you will be a resident of the Hummel-Hudson household."

"I am? F-Finn and Carol don't know d-do they?" Blaine asked looking slightly panicked.

"Only if dad told them, and if they do, it's not a bad thing. I promise." Kurt softly tried to kiss away Blaine's tears.

"I think I'll give you guys some alone time." Rachel said getting up to go to her bed.

"I don't want them to treat me differently." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt sighed and held him "Well...Rachel just found out, and she seems to still treat you the same. and if THE DIVA can do that, I'm sure Finn can too."

"O-okay... I believe you." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded "I promise. Everything is gonna be ok." He paused for a second, "Blaine? Can...can I ask you a hard question?"

"Y-yes." Blaine said.

Kurt bit his lip "Eli...did...did he...go all the way with it?"

Blaine bit his lip, tears burned in his eyes as he nodded yes. Kurt swallowed hard as his stomach rolled. He'd been afraid of that. He pulled Blaine tighter to him and rubbed his back

"It's ok baby. I've got you now. You're safe. No one can hurt you. You are MINE. You hear me? MINE! No one is going to take you away from me. I love you Blainey. That has never and WILL NEVER change."

Blaine had let out a few of his tears he had been holding. "But I have to go back to Lima soon." He must've not understood what Kurt said.

"My father will protect you. I promise." Kurt kissed him softly "But..Blaine..I have to tell him about Eli.."

"B-but he can't no K-Kurt. No one can k-know." Blaine explained.

Kurt tilted Blaine's head so they were eye to eye and gently stroked his cheek "Why baby? Why can't anyone know?"

"H-he threatened to kill me and h-hurt my loved ones." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt gulped "And that's why we NEED to tell someone. You need help Blainey. You need to be saved. Let me be your hero."

"O-okay Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and kissed him again "Remember. I love you. You're my boyfriend. And...if you're not too scarred to try it...tonight I'd like to at least attempt to reclaim what Eli took that is rightfully MY territory.'

Blaine kissed him. "I love you too Kurt, I'll think about it." Blaine said.

Kurt kissed him again. he broke off giggling "Oh god...you have chocolate stuck to the roof of your mouth. Blaine couldn't help but smile and blush.

Kurt chuckled and pushed him slightly "Why don't you go brush your sweet teeth while I call my dad, ok?"

"Okay." Blaine said and went off to the bathroom.

**Next chapter will have Kurt having a phone convo with his dad. And yeah. So um hope you liked this chapter. Of course another update will made because we already have this stuff down. :) Review please :D **

**~Scout. **


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is based of a Roleplay between me and my friend hallescomet97. So I give credit to her because she wrote this too. We really hope you like this story. Please review.**

**Title: Bruised deeper than Skin**

**Authors: MarchingbandGleek XD and hallescomet97**

**AN: This is AU season 5 so there a few things different here. Also Brittany doesn't go to MIT in this. There are also OC's in here too. I'm playing Blaine and Halles is playing Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cover You. It's by Rent. **

**Last time: Kurt kissed him again. he broke off giggling "Oh god...you have chocolate stuck to the roof of your mouth. Blaine couldn't help but smile and blush. Kurt chuckled and pushed him slightly "Why don't you go brush your sweet teeth while I call my dad, ok?" "Okay." Blaine said and went off to the bathroom.**

Kurt quickly dialed his dad "Come on...pick up...pick up..."

Burt picked up. "Hey Kurt. How's everything going?" Burt asked.

Kurt swallowed hard, his voice wavering as he spoke "Oh daddy...I...it's worse than we thought."

"Oh no, what is it?" Burt sounded worried.

Kurt shuttered "Do...do you remember that guy I told you about? Eli? the one Blaine supposedly cheated on me with?"

"Yeah I remember clearly." Burt said.

Kurt choked "Daddy...Blaine NEVER cheated! He...he didn't sleep with that BASTARD by choice..."

"Wait, are you saying, Blaine was raped?" Burt asked. You could hear Finn yell the background. "What?!"

Kurt finally broke. He sank into a kitchen chair and cried "Yes! Yes Daddy he was! Eli hurt him! That monster defiled my Blainey! And...and he's threatening him now. Said...that if Blaine ever told a soul...he'd KILL him...and hurt the people Blaine loved. I...I should've known he'd never cheat on me! He's not just my boyfriend. He's my soul mate. Oh god, how could I have been so blind?!"

Burt shoed Finn away. "Oh god. Kurt I think you and Blaine need to come back to Lima. Blaine needs to tell the cops but he's gonna need your help healing. Don't blame this on yourself and make sure Blaine doesn't blame himself." Burt explained.

Kurt nodded "Ok. I'll try to convince Blaine to come back. Isabella will give me vacation in a heart beat if I ask. NYADA might be tricky, but I'd do anything for my Blainey. For tonight...and maybe the next few days...though, I think keeping him in New York would be best. One, we can't travel anyway because of the blizzard. Two, he seems to feel safe and comfortable in the loft. I don't wanna force him back to where he's scared before he's ready."

"Alright sounds good. Keep me updated on how everything is going and call me to let me know when you guys are gonna be back here. Alright? I love you Son." Burt said.

Kurt sighed "I will dad. I promise. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Burt hung up.

Blaine walked in the room. "Hey."

Kurt dried his eyes and went over to hug him "Hey baby."

"Hey, have you been crying?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sniffled and nodded "Ya...just...I love you SO MUCH! And...and the idea of someone hurting you that way..."

"Lets... lets not talk about that right now." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and kissed him. Blaine kissed back. Kurt sighed. He'd missed getting to kiss blaine like this.

Blaine pulled back for second for air. "I missed you."

Kurt sighed "I have too. So much."

"I'm glad to be with you again." Blaine slightly smiled.

Kurt smiled "I'm sorry I ever left."

"It's okay now." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded "Yes it is. I have you now, and Im not losing you again."

"Promise?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"I love you so much." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled "I love you more." He leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips.

"K-kurt... I think I'm r-ready to try..." Blaine said, hoping Kurt knew what he meant.

Kurt nodded and smiled softly. "If you're sure, then ok. We can do it like the first time we ever did. Slow and soft. If you ever can't do it and wanna stop, just tell me. I love you."

"Okay, then that's what we'll do. I love you too." Blaine said

Kurt kissed him before slowly leading him off to the bed room.

They got to the bedroom and went to the bed. Blaine took off his shirt. Kurt kissed each one of the marks he saw softly.

Blaine bit his bottom lip gently. Kurt then removed his own shirt.

Blaine missed this whenever they got the chance to do it. They did it slow and sweet, but for some reason Blaine wasn't sure if he was exactly ready to do it. Kurt took off Blaine's socks softly. He wasn't going to try taking off Blaine's pants or anything that intimate right now. Blaine wouldn't be ready for something that forward.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt kissed him gently "I love you too Blainey." Blaine kissed back. Kurt's tongue gently slipped its way into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine let his tongue do the same. Kurt kissed him gently. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt let his hand slide up Blaine's thigh. Blaine couldn't help but tense up a little.

Kurt pulled away. "You alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, can we continue?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded "If you're sure." He leaned forward and kissed Blaine again. Blaine had kissed back .

Kurt ran one hand through Blaines hair. the other rubbed up and down Blaine's back. Blaine smiled slightly while they kissed. Kurt lost himself in the kiss. His hand slowly drifted lower and lower on Blaine's back. Blaine tried to not freak out or anything. He loved Kurt he truly did he just didn't know why he was acting like this around him.

Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine waist and pulled him closer. Blaine let out a little moan. Without really meaning to, Kurt's thumb slipped inside the waistband of Blaine's pants. Blaine flinched away immediately. He didn't want to but he did.

Kurt pulled away. "It's ok baby. You're safe. It's me, Kurt. Nothing is gonna hurt you. I'm sorry Blainey. It's clear this is as far as you're ready to go. And that's ok. I will wait as long as you need. And..and I'm SO proud of you for getting THIS far. I love you."

Blaine felt tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't go further Kurt. I wanted to go further but then I remember what happened and freaked out." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt put gently finger to Blaine's lips to silence him "Hush now. It's alright. I don't want anymore than what you can comfortably handle to do. I meant it. I'm proud of you for going this far. This is progress Blaine. We don't need to do anymore till you're ready. I Love You. I will wait for you till youre ready."

"I love you too. What... What should we do now then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt kissed his forehead softly "Well, if you're tired we can go to sleep. if not, we could watch a movie or go out and play a game with Rachel."

"I wanna go to sleep." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt nodded. He reached over and pulled out some PJs for Blaine from his dresser drawer. He placed them gently on his boyfriend's lap. "Do you feel ok changing in front of me?"

"Yea." Blaine said, he got up and started to change in his Pj's.

Kurt smiled . That answer was also progress. Blaine was comfortable stripping in front of Kurt. That was good. Kurt got out his own PJs and started changing.

Blaine finished changing into his pajamas.

Kurt did too. He reached over and pulled down the blankets on both sides of the bed. He then went to Blaine and put an arm around his shoulders. "Lets head to bed."

Blaine cuddled into Kurt.

Kurt led him to the bed and layed him down. He gently pulled up the blankets and tucked Blaine in. Last minute, he got an idea. He smiled deviously before turning around and yelling off into the loft "HEY RACHEL! WANNA HELP ME TUCK BLAINEY-BOO IN FOR BED?"

Blaine blushed at the nickname. "I'd love too." Rachel smiled and went over to them

Kurt moved aside enough to give Rachel room to stand next to him.

Rachel went next to Kurt. "What's going on?" Blaine asked a bit confused.

Kurt smiled softly and kissed his forehead, "Nothing bad baby. Just thought you'd feel safer and happier being tucked into bed by two off your best friends who love you and support you. People who know what happened to you and are going to be here for you no matter what." He smiled and looked sideways at Rachel when he said the next part,

"and also, thought you'd find it cool to maybe be sung to sleep with a lullaby by two NYADA students?"

"Okay. That seems alright." Blaine said.

"So Kurt what song shall we sing?" Rachel asked her best friend.

Kurt only had to think a moment "I'll cover you from RENT?"

"Alright." Rachel smiled. Blaine stared at them and waited patiently.

Kurt took a breath and started singing Angel's beginning part

"Live in my house,

I'll be your shelter,

Just pay me back

WIth one thousand kisses

Be my lover

and I'll cover you"

Rachel smiled slightly at Blaine and sang the next part.

"Open your door,

I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you"

Kurt reached down to squeeze Blaine's hand softly as he and Rachel sang the next part.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

be my life"

**(AN: Again, I don't feel like putting all the words.)**

By the end of the song Blaine had fallen asleep.

Kurt smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss on his sleeping boyfriends cheek. He looked at Rachel and smiled "thanks Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "Anything for a friend."

Kurt nodded "I think he'll be ok eventually. He just needs friends like us to be with him and help him."

"Yeah I agree." Rachel said.

**Glee (Timeskip) **

Kurt was curled up next to Blaine in bed, fast asleep.

It was about 12 AM, When Blaine had woke up, he bottom was wet and there was a stench. Blaine knew what happened, he wet the bed. He only wet the bed when he was really really stressed, and the situation that was happening was getting him stressed out. He felt so embarrassed and he knew Kurt was gonna be mad at, His cheeks turned tinged pink. Blaine quickly got out of bed and quickly walked to the bathroom, He was so upset with himself.

Kurt woke up as he was leaving. He was about to ask why...until he smelled it. His heart sank for his lover. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom door. He knocked "Blaine? Baby, are you alright in there?"

Blaine was crying softly, he felt so embarrassed it wasn't even funny. He didn't respond to Kurt.

Kurt sighed softly "Blaine...baby its ok. I...don't tell anyone...but I do it too sometimes." He blushed violently. That was one of his biggest secrets, but he trusted blaine with it. Still, it was a very awkward thing to say.

Blaine shyly opened the door and peek his head out, his face was a little messy from crying. And his bottom was still wet. "You.. you do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and nodded "It's been a thing with me since I was 8...since my mom died. And...it's not even when I'm sleeping. I...I don't know what it is the triggered it with you but...with me it happens when I get scared. That's why I never want to see horror movies or go to haunted houses with you. I was afraid I'd...you know what...in front of you."

"Mine started when I was getting bullied at school, it started getting worse when I start getting stressed out. " Blaine explained to Kurt.

Kurt nodded "It's ok baby. I won't judge you as long as you don't judge me." He sighed "Listen. Rachel knows about MY bedwetting issues. DONT ask how. It's a really horrible story. How about we wake her up to help us change the sheets...and tell her it was me that did it? You can change your PJ pants first and she will never know."

"Oh okay." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and took his hand. He lead him back to the bed room and got him clean underwear and PJ pants. "She never saw your PJ pants last night so she'll never know you changed. However, she DID see mine, so this little ruse requires this." He pulled out a pair of sweats and changed his own pants. Blaine let out a sigh.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it "you ok now Blainey?"

"Yeah I'm okay now." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Good. Now, let's go see if we can wake Rachel to help us change the sheets"

Kurt smirked at Blaine "How do you think it would be most entertaining to play it? Me being scared from a nightmare, or mortified ?"

"Mortified." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He turned towards Rachel's room and shifted into character. If Blaine hadn't been the one to wet the bed himself, he may honestly have believed Kurt had done it. His face looked genuine in its embarressment.

Rachel was sleeping peacefully, Blaine and Kurt stepped in not to loudly.

Kurt went to her and shook her gently "Rachel?"

"Hm?" Rachel was half awake.

Kurt put on the realest looking fake blush ever, "Rach...IT happened again...with BLAINE in the bed with me."

Rachel looked at Kurt and sat up quickly. "Is everything okay? Are you and Blaine alright?" Rachel asked not noticing Blaine in the room.

Kurt nodded silently. "Ya...we're fine...now. Just...could you maybe please help me with changing the sheets?"

"Oh yeah sure." Rachel said, getting out of bed.

Kurt sighed "Thanks. I...I'll just go see if I can find any spare sheets in the linen closet."

"Okay. I think there are spare sheets on the bottom shelf." Rachel explained.

Kurt nodded and went to the closet. On his way past Blaine, he winked. He had this covered.

Blaine was still kinda nervous that Rachel would find out that it was really him that wet the bed.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the closet. "Don't worry. This has happened alot. She wont suspect."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded , the blush on his cheeks now real "Trust me. This happens often enough, all I had to tell her is that IT happened again, and she knew what I meant."

"Okay... I believe you..." Blaine said..

They got the sheets changed and were soon all back in bed. Blaine had slept the rest of the night peacefully.

**Gonna finish this chapter here. But yeah... What did you guys think? Was it too much, or what? Did you guys like it? Just tell me in a review :) Thanks for reading. By the way I felt like if I had put more then it would've been way to much so yeah. **

**~Scout. **


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Since I'm busy with band all week, I'm going to wait until Saturday to post the next chapter. Here's what I'm doing this week**

**Wednesday: MSBOA Festival **

**Thursday: Band Rehearsal **  
**Friday: Mass Band. **

**Yeah I have a lot to do this week, and I'm already tired! So I thought I should let you guys know why Haven't posted a chapter in a while. Btw, After I post the 4th chapter, I am going to put up the pre-queal to this story. :) So keep a look out for that :D XD But anyways. Yeah. So stay tooned for the next chapter**

**~Scout. **


	6. Chapter 4

**This story is based of a Roleplay between me and my friend hallescomet97. So I give credit to her because she wrote this too. We really hope you like this story. Please review.**

**Title: Bruised deeper than Skin**

**Authors: MarchingbandGleek XD and hallescomet97**

**AN: This is AU season 5 so there a few things different here. Also Brittany doesn't go to MIT in this. There are also OC's in here too. I'm playing Blaine and Halles is playing Kurt.**

**Here's what you missed on Glee: After Blaine left to brush his teeth, Kurt called his father and explained to what happened to Blaine and they agreed on going back to Lima but it would take time because of the weather and Blaine's feelings at the moment. Then Blaine came back in after the phone call and he told Kurt that he 'Thought' he was ready, but when they were into it he backed out, Kurt explained that everything was okay and for Blaine not to worry. The following event was when Blaine woke up and had wet the bed but then Kurt told him he did it too. They told Rachel that Kurt was the one that did but after that everything was okay and they all went back to bed and that's what you miss on GLEE! (Well... I decided to do things differently so please please PLEASE tell me what you thought about this! ) **

Kurt was in the kitchen in the morning making coffee.

NYADA had sent out an email. The roof of one of the main buildings had buckled under the pressure of all the snow. Until they got it fixed, school was closed.

Isabella had called telling him he only had to come to work today if he could get through the snow safely. He was currently contemplating whether he should go.

Blaine was still sleeping. Rachel was taking a shower.

Kurt decided he'd only go to work if Blaine came with him.

Blaine woke up and went to the kitchen.

Kurt smiled "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Mornin..." Blaine mummbled.

Kurt smirked "Sounds like you're still half asleep."

"Hm?" Blaine looked at him

Kurt laughed and slid a mug of coffee to him across the table. "Lets get some caffine in your system and maybe then you'll be coherent."

"Alright then..." Blaine caught the coffee mug.

"Made it myself." Kurt smiled. Blaine had alway loved the way he made coffee.

Blaine smiled. And took a drink.

Kurt smiled "Better?"

"Yeah A little." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled "Good to hear. Now can we have an actual conversation?"

"How was your morning so far?" Blaine asked, starting the conversation.

Kurt smiled "So far? Good. NYADA is closed for snow damage and I only have to go to work if I feel I can get there safely."

"Oh okay... that's good.. .Right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded "Yes, it means I can spend time with you. I'm thinking I'll only go into work if you want to come with me."

"What would I do at your work?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled "Well, you'd do what I do. I'm an intern. so i basically just do what Isabelle tells me. Knowing Isabelle, we'll probably spend at least half the day talking and swapping stories."

"Okay, sounds easy..." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded "Ya. So you in?"

"Sure." Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded "Once Rachel's out of the shower we can get ready"

"Alright." Blaine said. In about 10 minutes or so you could hear Rachel getting out of the shower.

Kurt sighed "She always takes FOREVER!"

Rachel was busy drying off and stuff in the bathroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Out of all of us. Santana takes the shortest amount of time in there."

"I see..." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled "Maybe that'll change when you move in next year."

"Yeah maybe..." Blaine said. "We'd have to make a schedule or something."

Kurt face palmed "Why did I never think of that?"

You never thought of that?" Blaine asked.

"No, and now I feel idiotic."

"Don't feel that way." Blaine told him.

Kurt sighed "Let's just go start getting ready."

Rachel walked out of the bathroom, dressed. "Took you long enough.." Blaine muttered but loud enough for just Kurt to hear.

Kurt laughed, trying in vain to cover it so Rachel didn't hear.

Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry Blaine. What was that?" Rachel asked. "Nothing Rach." Blaine said.

Kurt sniggered. He was going to SO enjoy living with Blaine.

Once Rachel left the room, Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed hard "You are horrible in the BEST way possible. Oh go I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine smiled. Kurt sighed "Let's go get ready." "Yeah." They both got ready.

Blaine got dressed in blue skinny jeans (not too tight of course), he tucked in his black long sleeved t shirt and put a bow tie on around his neck. Kurt got into jeans, a sweater and one of his designed jackets.

When they were ready, Kurt led Blaine out of the apartment. Blaine followed Kurt.

Kurt sighed "Cab or Subway?"

"Cab..." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and hailed a Cab. Blaine waited with Kurt. After Kurt almost got hit MULTIPLE times, a car pulled up for them. Kurt sighed "Gotta love New York". Blaine chuckled. Kurt opened the door for Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine got in the cab.

Kurt smiled. "My pleasure." He got in after him.

Blaine felt his phone buzz. He got a text.

Kurt looked at him, "Who's that from?"

Blaine saw it was a text from Cat. "Oh it's just Cat. She said she hasn't seen me around and was wondering if I'm okay." Blaine told Kurt. Blaine quickly texted her back.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

Kurt pointed out things o Baline out the window as the cab drove. Blaine smiled. They were soon at Kurt's job.

Kurt helped him out of the car. "Here we are."

Blaine looked at the building. "So this is where you work?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded "Yup. Vogue HQ." HE smiled fondly. He loved this place. Sighing, he turned back to Blaine "Ready to go meet my boss baby?"

"Yeah I'm ready. What's she like?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Indescribably awesome. You're going to LOVE her."

Blaine smiled. Kurt led him into the building. Blaine followed. They made their way to Isabelle's office. Blaine was looking around as they went to Isabelle's office.

Kurt poked his head in "Isabelle? There's someone I want you to meet, if you're not too busy."

Isabelle smiled "I'm never to busy to meet one of your friends Kurt. Come right in."

Blaine smiled slightly, Isabelle sounded nice. Kurt nodded and beckoned Blaine to join him in the room. Blaine walked in.

Isabelle's eyes lit up seeing him.

"Oh! Blaine! What a wonderful surprise! Kurt has told me SO MUCH about you! I can't believe we're finally getting to meet in person." She smiled and held out her hand to him

Kurt beamed at them. This was going better than he could ever have hoped.

Blaine smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said.

Isabelle smiled "What brings you to New York on such short notice?"

Blaine itched the side of his head for a sec. "Um... just stuff going on. So decided to come visit Kurt..." Blaine said.

Isabelle was nodding, when she suddenly gasped, her eyes widening in horror

Kurt was confused at his bosses reactions till he saw it. "Crap! Blaine...your sleeve is riding up."

Blaine let go of her hand immediately and pulled his sleeve down quickly.

Kurt closed his eyes as things quickly crashed "Blaine...the other one..."

As Blaine had scratched his head, his sleeve had dropped, revealing the large hand print bruise on his arm. Whether that was from Eli or Blaine's dad had not been established, but it was now clear to see

Isabelle stood in shock. What couldve happened to this poor boy?

Blaine made sure to pull both of his sleeves down. He was slowly freaking out, now Isabelle was going to know too.

Kurt tried to say something "Isabelle, I..." He stopped dead watching what his boss did next. It was moments like these he realized how lucky he was to have someone like her to work with

Isabelle acted on the pure instinct of her heart. She walked around to the front of her desk and went to Blaine. Silently, she wrapped him in a hug.

Blaine was shaking, only because he was nervous.

Isabelle smiled softly at him "Blaine, sweetheart, do you wanna sit down?" Blaine nodded.

Isabelle gently lead him to a couch in the corner of her office, Kurt right behind her. She sat them both down, leaving room for Kurt to get on Blaine's other side. He did, and quickly had his frightened boyfriend wrapped in his arms.

"She c-can't know Kurt. I d-don't want anyone else t-to know.." Blaine stuttered, trying not to cry.

Isabelle heard him "Blainee, whatever it is, you dont have to tell me anything. Just as long as you're ok NOW, the past can stay unspoken. I'd like to think you'll eventually trust me enough to tell me as you obviously did Kurt, but I can see now is not the time."

Kurt smiled softly at her. Isabella was mor than his boss. She was his friend. "See baby. Told you she was indescribably awesome."

Blaine looked up, and nodded.

Isabelle smiled "Let's talk about something else... "

Kurt sighed. He knew EXACTLY what Isabelle was going to say next.

"I am DYING to hear some stories about Kurt in Highschool." ...And there it was.

Blaine grinned he knew a lot of stories that Kurt told him and some we're hilarious like the time Kurt told Mercedes he was in love with Rachel and Mercedes smashed a brick in Kurt's navigator. But where to start? Blaine thought. "There are a lot of stories but I don't know where to start." Blaine said.

Kurt smirked "Careful what you say Blainey-boo. I know JUST as many stories about you, and am NOT afraid to let loose. Remember the GAP attack?"

Isabelle laughed. These two clearly belonged together.

"Oh god, don't even remind me." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt laughed. "Just warning you the kinds of weapons in my arsenal."

Isabelle chuckled "Ok, you two are CLEARLY back together, right?"

Blaine smiled.

"Yes we are." Blaine told her. Isabelle smiled brightly "May I ask how that happened?"

Blaine smiled. He explained how they met and how they got together. **(A/N: You guys already know but I do not feel like summarizing it so yeah I'm just leaving this like this... ) **

Isabelle awed "That is so sweet."

Kurt chuckled "He left out a few pieces that we shall discuss later."

Izzy nodded "Ok. So, is the story of how you 2 got BACK together just as sweet."

Kurt tensed slightly. That was bordering on topics Blaine wanted to keep unsaid.

Blaine bit his lip. "Not really... but I'd rather not talk about it." Blaine said.

Isabelle sensed the tension and quickly changed the subject "Kurtie tells me you made the song you sang that day you met YOUR song. Is that true?"

"Yeah, It's teenage dream." Blaine smiled.

"Aw...That's so CUTE!" Isabelle clapped.

"Yeah." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt smiled "It wasn't exactly love at first sight...but it was as close to it as I've been in my life."

Isabelle smiled "You two are so perfect together." Blaine sighed happily.

Isabelle smiled at them "So Blaine...wanna hear some of MY stories about Kurt in New York."

Kurt winced slightly, though he was also slightly laughing. "Oh god! Isabelle, please don't."

"I'd love too." Blaine grinned.

Kurt groaned "This is going to be so bad..."

Isabelle laughed "Indeed it is. And I can get away with embarrassing you, because unlike your boyfriend, you have NO dirt on me." Blaine chuckled.

"Let's see..." Issy thought "There was the time that pen exploded in your hands?"

Blaine laughed out loud.

Kurt blushed hard "That pen was defective. I'm lucky it didn't stain my clothes permanently."

Isabelle nodded "Both true, but it's still funny."

"It is..." Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed melodramatically, but smiled. He winked at Isabelle so Blaine couldn't see him, signaling her to keep going. Blaine was laughing. He'd take any embarrassing story she had just to hear that beautiful sound.

Isabelle nodded smiling. She got the message. "And THEN there was the first time he took the Subway..."

Kurt sighed "Oh god...not that one."

"Can't wait to hear this one..." Blaine smiled.

Isabelle laughed "Oh god. WHERE do I start?! So many things went SO wrong..."

"I'm dying to know." Blaine was smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes "You could start with me stepping in dog shit."

Issy smirked "or you nearly face planting when you tripped over the stairs."

Kurt replied, "Or me getting on the wrong train..."

Issy said, "6 times!"

Kurt explained, " or the homeless dude trying to get physical with me and THEN asking me if I had a dollar."

Blaine laughed. "That must have been awful."

Kurt nodded "It was, and that was not even the grand finale."

Isabelle laughed and shook her head "As I told you then, you're not a TRUE New Yorker until you've been shit on by a pigeon"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Did you get shit on by a pigeon?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed hard and nodded, his eyes going to the floor "Yes. For the FIRST time then...though it was unfortunately NOT the last time."

"Could have been worse..." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief "HOW?! Getting pooped on by a FALCON!?"

"Well how about getting pooped on by a hobo? Not saying that happened to me or anything but that could be worse." Blaine explained.

Kurt bit his lip hard, clearly attempting NOT to laugh at what Blaine had just said. Isabelle was the same.

Blaine chuckled. "Your guy's faces are priceless."

Both burst out laughing. Kurt hugged his boyfriend tightly to him. Blaine smiled and hugged back.

Isabella sighed "Kurt...do you think you and Blaine here would be up for running a little errand for me? Normally I'd just send you, but now that you have him back, I doubt you want to leave Blaine alone."

Blaine waited to hear Kurt's answer. Kurt nodded " Honestly? I'll leave it up to Blaine. I know I'm fine with it. Him I don't know."

Blaine didn't know what to say. "Kurt and I can go run that errand, I don't mind." Blaine said a few moments later.

Isabelle nodded and smile "Good. Anyway, there this little fashion show going on at a shop down the street. One of my old colleges is in it so OF COURSE I have Vogue exclusive on it. I meant to go myself, however I'm double booked so I have a lunch meeting with a big designer at that time. It's NOT easy to get a meeting with this guy, so I can NOT miss it. I was hoping you two would go to the show, take some pictures, and then Kurt could write one of his articles about it. that sound ok?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. That sounded awesome. He glanced at Blaine to see his reaction.

"That sounds Fun." Blaine smiled. "I've never been to a fashion show before."

Isabelle clapped "Excellent. I'll tell Molly you're both coming."

"This is going to be so exciting..." Blaine said happily.

Isabelle nodded "Yes. But first...Kurt, why don't you and Blaine go to the Vogue vault and get dressed up a little?"

"What's the Vogue Vault?" Blaine asked.

Isabelle smirked "Kurt...why don't you show him."

Kurt giggled "It would be my pleasure."

Blaine stood up with Kurt. Kurt took his hand and led him out of the room. "You're going to LOVE this!" Blaine follows.

Kurt leads him to a computerized door "Rach freaked when she saw this."

"She did?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked "You'll understand when you see it"

"Okay." Blaine said. Kurt took out his card and ran it through the door lock. Blaine wondered what he was getting himself into. The door slowly slid open. Blaine eyes lit up when the door fully opened. He saw clothes. Lots and lots of clothes.

Kurt smiled warmly "You like?"

"5 words. Where are the bow ties?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed "That's 4 words and they're in the corner. There is also a shoe box on the table of all the ones I've scoped out that I know you'd LOVE."

"Actually bow ties can be two words. Bow and Ties... Therefore, Bow ties." Blaine smiled. Blaine went to go see the bow ties. "I wanna see all the bow ties before I see the one you picked out." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt nodded smiling "Alright. Whatever you pick, I'll help make a outift out of it"

Blaine looked at all the one's and soon got to the one Kurt picked out, when he saw it he knew that was the bow tie. "Kurt this bow tie you picked out looks amazing, This is the one." Blaine smiled.

Kurt beamed "I knew you'd love it." The bow tie was a navy blue bow tie, with red pokadots. He really did love it.

"Alright let's get that outfit together." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded and quickly help him peace something together. Blaine grinned, and went to change into the suit. He came back out a few minutes later. "How do I look?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked him up and down "...wow" was all he could muster.

Blaine smiled. "Well now it's your turn Kurt." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded and went to find his own outfit. Blaine waited, he looked around.

Kurt came out a few minutes later in an outfit the looked Amazing on him, and complimented Blaine's outfit perfectly.

"Wow you look amazing Kurt." Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt.

Kurt smiled and blushed "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome. Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and took his hand "Let's go."

Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand.

The too of them walked out together.

Isabelle saw them and smiled.

Some of the other employees smiled and whistled and waved. Others were swapping money, have bet on when Kurt would get back with his ex.

Blaine's cheeks were tinged pink when the employees whistled at them.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Ignore them. They're just being immature over the fact we're back together. It's like the catcall the Warblers us to give us."

"Alright then..." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "They think I don't know... but there's been an office pool ever since the break up, betting on when we were gonna get back together."

Blaine chuckled. "Wow."

Kurt smirked "Think we should OFFICIALLY end the betting?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt looked around to make sure all were watching before wrapping Blaine in his arms and kissing him slowly on the lips.

Blaine happily kissed back.

The office was dead silent for a minute before erupting in cheers and whistles and catcalls. Even those who had lost were on their feet clapping, happy that Kurt and Blaine had both again found love.

Blaine pulled away after a few more seconds for air.

Kurt chuckled and looked around at his co-workers. Sure, Vogue and Fashion could be cut throat. But in the end, it was also like a family.

Blaine smiled. "Alright, Are we going to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded "Yes. Lets get out of here before we start getting bombarded with questions."

"And we're off..." They started to head out the door.

Out on the street, they went to the address Isabelle had texted to Kurt.

They went to the fashion show and had a great time. They talked to some of the models who went down the runway and all of it was just exciting. But after the long day they had decided to go home.

**Alright I'm going to end the chapter here. There will be another chapter soon possibly Tuesday or Wednesday so keep a look out for it! :) Please review and let me know what you've thought about this chapter :D Thanks for reading. Until next time. **

**Peace! **

**~Scout. **


	7. Chapter 5

**This story is based of a Roleplay between me and my friend hallescomet97. So I give credit to her because she wrote this too. We really hope you like this story. Please review.**

**Title: Bruised deeper than Skin**

**Authors: MarchingbandGleek XD and hallescomet97**

**AN: This is AU season 5 so there a few things different here. Also Brittany doesn't go to MIT in this. There are also OC's in here too. I'm playing Blaine and Halles is playing Kurt.**

**HOLD UP, THERE IS MORE, KEEP READING. **

**I'm not doing the Here's what you missed last time on Glee thing again cause I'm too lazy to do that right now. **  
**After this chapter I am going to work on getting Screams in the night up, which is the prequel to this story. xD yay! **  
**Anyways, I'm so sorry for the lack of update because I have been busy lately and I'm going to be even more busy cause Band Follies Auditions are coming up and we all are getting prepared for it so I have a tight scedual. So that means less updates :( Hopefully I can squeeze in a little time so I can at least try to write some. I hope you all can understand. **

**The moment you all have been waiting for...**

**Here is the update.**

After the long day they had gone back to Kurt's apartment.

Kurt sighed as he flopped down on the couch "Have fun today Blainey?"

"I did." Blaine smiled sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt put an arm around him "Everyone LOVED you."

"You really think so?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly "I KNOW so!"

Blaine smiled. "I love you and new york." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled "In a few months, you'll have both all the time."

Blaine's phone started ringing, he didn't bother looking to see who it was. He just picked up. It was his dad.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Kurt tensed. He knew that voice. We quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his OWN father. Burt would likely have a few...choice words for this man.

"D-Dad... I'm at new y-york." Blaine stuttered. He couldn't lie to his father. He'd be in deep shit for that.

His dad growled "You should have TOLD me! YOU are MINE! YOU will come home on THE next plane or train! You are in DEEP trouble you little brat."

Kurt wanted nothing more than to take the phone and tell Mr. Anderson off. However, he knew his father would be a more powerful menace. He prayed Burt would pick up.

Blaine didn't know what to say...

"Dad I don't wanna leave right now." Blaine said.

xxx

"Hey Kurt." Burt said when he picked up the phone.

xxx

His father scoffed "You...dont want to? YOU don't WANT to?! WHAT part of your mind thinks I CARE?!"

xxx

Kurt talk frantically "Dad, I need your help. BLAINE's FATHER just called him. He's on the phone RIGHT NOW. I'm gonna put you both on speaker phone and then ...just say what you want to him. This guy is NUTS!"

xxx

Blaine bit his bottom lip.

xxx

"Damn... Alright just put me on speaker." Burt said.

Kurt took Blaine's phone from his hand and put both phones on speaker.

"Mr Anderson. Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel. I am Blaine's BOYFRIEND. And now that you've met ME, there is someone else you should speak to. Burt Hummel. My father, a congressman, and YOUR worst nightmare!"

"Look Mr. Anderson.. Just because you don't like your son because he's being himself doesn't give you the right to beat the hell out of him whenever you want to. By being congressman I can make sure you get sent to jail for child abuse. Abuse isn't a way to handling things. I suggest you stay the hell away from Blaine and my son, or else I WILL SUE you!" Burt explained.

Kurt beamed. That speech was a PERFECT example of why Kurt was emensely proud to call Burt his father. He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

xxx

Mr Anderson was silent for a minute before he spoke. "You know what? You want that little FAG, you can HAVE him. Better out of my life than in it. I wash my hands of all of you. Blaine, you need not EVER come back, you disgusting little..."

"DAD! JUST SHUT UP!" an angry voice came through the phone.

Kurt jumped slightly. He hadn't realized COOPER was there.

"Coop," Mr Anderson said calmly, "Sit down, ok? This doesn't concern you."

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T!" Cooper snapped. "Blaine is MY BROTHER. My little baby brother. By the love of GOD dad, TELL me Mr. Hummel is mistaken. TELL ME, to my FACE, that you haven been hurting my little Blainey."

Blaine was shaking a little but when he heard Cooper he calmed.

Mr Anderson was silent.

Cooper voice quivered as he spoke next "No...You DID! You HAVE! No! Not anymore! This ends NOW!"

"Cooper...what are you saying, son?" Mr Anderson asked gently

"I'm say that after tonight, YOU have no RIGHT to call either me OR my little brother SON! You are NOT my father! Mom...Mom was RIGHT about you! She wanted to LEAVE you, remember? I was 16. You thought YOU romanced her out of that decision, didn't you? NO! It was ME! I was the one to talk her out of it! Told her you were just STRESSED! BUSY! She would've LEFT YOU, but I stupidly had faith in you! I told her not to! THAT is why she stayed. For MY sake...and for what I THOUGHT was Blaine's sake. But SHE was right! I was wrong about you SIR! You..you're a MONSTER!"

Mr Anderson roared "STOP IT COOPER! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL..."

"Will WHAT, Father?! HIT ME?!" Cooper retorted

Kurt listened to all of this in silent shock. God only knew what his father and Blaine were thinking.

Burt was completely silence. Blaine sat down on the couch, scared. Rachel came in the room and mouthed. "What's going on?" To Kurt.

Kurt was about to signal for her to leave NOW...when there was a loud CRACk through the phone. Kurt tensed for a moment...until he heard Cooper's voice, to which he smiled widely

Cooper growled "FYI: BLAINE taught me how to do that!"

Mr Anderson groaned, in obvious pain "What the hell..."

Rachel left the room. Blaine couldn't wait to go back to Lima and see his brother. He needed to see him.

Cooper growled "You are NEVER laying hands or even EYES on Blaine again. You'll be LUCKY if you ever speak to me again." There was a rustling. "Hey. You guys still there? Kurt? Blainey? Mr Hummel?"

"W-We're here." Blaine managed to squeak out. "I'm still here. Kurt?" Burt said, seeing if his son was still there.

Kurt composed himself "Ya. I'm right here next to Blaine."

Cooper sighed "Good. I have something to say to each of you. First of all...Blainey...oh god! I am SO SORRY! I had no idea he was this horrble to you."

"Th-There's more Coop... b-but I'll talk about that with you l-later..." Blaine said. He wanted to tell Cooper about what happened with Eli too but now wasn't the time.

Kurt squeezed him, showing he was proud of Blaine that he was going to open up.

Cooper sighed "I know squirt. I'm here now. Dad will NEVER touch you again. I promise. Now..Burt...sir...THANK YOU! I can not say that enough. You care about Blainers the way a REAL father SHOULD! You protected him. And...as much as I'd like to stay in Lima with Blaine...I can't. My work is in LA...and I know Blaine wouldnt want to move there so short notice. I trust you have no problem sheltering him?"

Blaine let out a breath. "Of course, I don't have a problem with it. Blaine is like another son to me." Burt said, he was smiling slightly on the other line.

Coop smiled "Good. I'll take his stuff in my car and bring it over later. Lastly Kurt...WOW! What you said to my...I have no clue what to call him now...it was TOTALLY badass. And CLEARLY you and my little bro made up?"

Kurt blushed "Thank you...and yes."

Blaine smiled. "Alright guys. I need to head to bed I'm really tired. Kurt I'll call you in the morning. Cooper it was nice talking to you again." Burt explained.

Cooper looked at the clock. "Crap! didn't realize it was that late. Bye burt"

Kurt nodded "Ya, I forgot about the time difference. Sorry. Ya. talk to you later daddy. Love you."

Kurt hung up with Burt.

"Bye Cooper, Blaine Kurt... I love you to son. Night." He had hung up.

Kurt sighed. THAT was how a father should be.

"I better go too. Got ALOT of packing to do before the sperm donor wakes up and I have to waste time arguing with him. Bye Kurt. Love you Blainers"

"Love you too Coop.." Blaine said.

Cooper hung up.

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine from the side "That started badly...but ended rather well."

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the clock "Unfortunately, I now have to leave you with Rachel for a little bit. It's my turn to get dinner."

"Can't I come with you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled softly "You could...but I was hoping to surprise you with what I brought back. Plus, you look a little tired. I don't wanna make you walk in the snow more"

Kurt kissed his forehead softly "Try to take a nap. Hopefully I'll be home when you wake up."

"Alright. I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

Rachel came out. "Okay have fun, see you in a bit!" She called back.

Kurt nodded and headed out.

**Just gonna leave it on a cliff hanger. Yes more happens. I know it seems a little short but I'm tired and I do have school tomorrow so yeah. I'm going to go and I will update soon. Next time the chapter will be longer though. Review and tell me what you thought. I'm really sorry about not updating. I feel bad. But I'll try and not let it happen again.**

**~ Scout. **


End file.
